Object editor
The object editor allows modification of objects using object pieces and colour and texture repainting. '' '' Object Pieces In the object editor, users can type in objects from which they can extract pieces, or they can use the many pieces suggested by the game: Suggested objects pieces: *Leg *Arm *Tail *Head *Ear *Trunk *Beard *Lizard Tail *Monkey Tail *Mohawk *Mustache *Nose *Dog Tail *Skull *Beak *Pieces of Grandma *Pieces of Death *Pieces of Bandit *Pieces of Hula Dancer *Pieces of Incubus *Pieces of Judge *Pieces of King *Pieces of Knight *Pieces of Leprechaun *Pieces of Mad Scientist *Pieces of Maid *Pieces of Martian *Pieces of Monk *Pieces of Mummy *Pieces of Mutant *Pieces of Ninja *Pieces of Noblewoman *Pieces of Orc *Pieces of Pilot *Pieces of Pirate *Pieces of Policeman *Pieces of Queen *Pieces of Robot *Pieces of Robber *Pieces of Samurai *Pieces of Scribblenaut *Pieces of Secret Agent *Pieces of Skeleton Warrior *Pieces of Softball Player *Pieces of Sorority Girl *Pieces of Soldier *Pieces of Succubus *Pieces of Supermodel *Pieces of Tanuki *Pieces of Tennis Player *Pieces of Tooth Fairy *Pieces of Troglodyte *Pieces of Vampire Hunter *Pieces of Vampire *Pieces of Veterinarian *Pieces of Waitress *Pieces of Werewolf *Pieces of Witch *Pieces of Wizard *Pieces of Woman *Pieces of Wood Elf *Pieces of Zombie *Pieces of Zookeeper (Note: All pieces of specific people use their images from Super Scribblenauts.) Body Parts Items *Wheel *Stick *Badge *Antenna (Metal) *Barber's Pole *Do Not Enter Sign *Graffiti *Headless Horseman Head *Speech Bubble *Siren (Alarm) *Halo Shapes *Circle *Triangle *Square *Rectangle *Pentagon *Hexagon *Heptagon *Octagon *Nonagon *Decagon *Cone *Cube *Cylinder *Helix *Hemisphere *Octahedron *Oval *Parallelogram *Prism *Pyramid *Rectangular Prism *Rhombus *Sphere *Torus *Trapezium *Trapezoid Previously used pieces Textures and Colors: The game offers a great number of colors and textures to personnalise items. These mimic the effect of appearance adjectives used on specific object pieces. Colors Many colors are available, and are highly modifiable in terms of saturation and hue using various spectrum discs. Textures *Grassy *Wooden *Rock *Alphabetic *Alphanumeric *Beelike *Berrylike *Brick *Bloodshot *Camouflage *Candy-Striped *Carnose *Ceramic *Checkered *Cowlike *Cracked *Crystal *Cuneiform *Diamond *Digital *Emerald *Fishnet *Flowery *Gem *Gift-Wrapped *Glass *Gold *Hieroglyphic *Marble *Mazelike *Magnetic *Marshy *Mutant *Newspaper *Numeric *Ornamental *Patchwork *Plaid *Plastic *Polka-Dotted *Psychedelic *Quilted *Rainbow *Rubbled *Rubber *Ruby *Sandstone *Sandy *Sapphire *Scaly *Scarred *Schematic *Skeletal *Silver *Starry *Stony *Striped *Tattooed *Tigers Eye *Toadish *Tricolor *Undead *Xenolithic *Zebraic *Zipper *Graffitied Object Properties General *'Source Object': The object you picked when you created this. Most inaccessible object properties are hardcoded to this object's source properties. *'Alive': Whether object moves around and has behaviors. *'Objects React To It As It's A': How other react to it as. *'Source Audio': How it will sound when it drops, activates, etc. *'Health': How much health the object has. *'Apply Gravity': Whether the object will fall or stay in place. *'Weight': How heavy the object is. Doesn't affect air buoyancy.no *'Buoyancy': Whether it floats, sinks, or stays in place when put in water.? Doesn't affect air buoyancy.yes Fire *'This Object Spawns On Fire': *'Reaction to Fire': Whether object suffers no damage, is damaged, or explodes. *'Explosion Type': Size of explosion if "Reaction to Fire" is "Explode". *'This Object Can Be Set On Fire': Automatically set if it spawns on fire. Electricity *'This Object Generates Electricity': Whether it generates Electricity or not. *'This Object Gets Shocked By Electricity': Whether it gets shocked or not. Shockproof or not without the adjective. *'When Electrified, It Shocks Other Objects: '''Does it shock other objects? For example, Transformers. Weapon *'Weapon Type': **'None': Object is not a weapon. **'Bash': Hits others. **'Chop': Works like a sword. **'Explode': Explodes on activation. **'Throw': Thrown to others. **'Throw Explode': Explodes when thrown. **'Shoot': Fires a bullet that vanishes on impact. **'Shoot Explode': Fires a bullet that explodes on impact. **'Cannon': Fires its contents in an arc path. Contents are not destroyed. *'Weapon Damage': Damage the attack or thrown object does. *'Projectile It Shoots': Object shot as a bullet. No matter what gets shot, it'll still fly straight and pop on impact like a bullet. *'Explosion Type': Size of explosion. Container *'Container Size': Influences size of objects that can be placed in it. *'This Object Has A Lid': *'Object It Contains': Object is created with this object inside it. Movement *'Walk/Swim/Fly/Hover''' *'When Equipped': What movement modes the object will give to its wielder. *'When Alive': What movement modes the object can use by itself when alive. *'When Driven': What movement modes the object can use when driven by a pilot. *'Movement Speed': Speed object moves, or speed it gives to wielder. *'Jump Height': Equipment *'Can Wear Hats And Glasses': Works on all objects, even equippable ones. *'Can Sit On Things': *'Can Pick Things Up': *'Can Wear Wings And Backpacks': *'Can Be Sat Upon': Same as the adjective Ridable. * Equip Options: Where the object is carried: on hands, head, face or back. Object still needs to be large enough to be worn or small enough to carry. Behavior Behaviors tell alive objects how to react to certain object types. If you type an object's name, you will get a list of types that object belongs to: For example, Apple belongs to 'Food', 'Fruit', 'Classroom', and several others. *'Destroy': Destroys, breaks, or kills something. For example, a T. Rex destroys a Triceratops. *'Eat': Will it eat something? For example, a Man eats a cookie. *'Investigate': It goes over to it. I have no examples. *'Follow': It folllows something. For Example, Wolf Pups follow wolves. *'Protect': It protects something. For example, an Adult item will protect a Baby item. *'Use': It will use something. For example, Scientists use Particle Accelerators. OH NO MY PARTICLES COLLIDED! *'Ride': It rides something. For example, Pilots ride airplanes. *'Steal': It steals something. For example, Robbers steal just about any jewel and money. *'Run Away': It gets scared and runs away from something. AAAHHH!! RUN FROM THE DEADLY MOUSE! Special *'The Following Object Hangs From It': Writing an object here will add three copies of it as extensions to the object's body, similar to a cherry tree. *'It Emits An Elemental Object, Like A Storm': Fairly self-explanatory. *'Storm Object Type': Various hard-coded effects the object can emit. *'Wheel Object Type': Object used as a wheel. *'Number of Wheels': From 1 to 4. After adding them, position them correctly on the main editor. Scripting :See: Object Scripting The most complex section of the editor by far, the script editor lets you add some complex effects to your creation. Hero Creator The Hero Creator is mode in Scribblenauts Unmasked and is a improved version of the Object Editor from Scribblenauts Unlimited. It allows players to create their own Superheroes or Villains by using other pieces of Objects or just Objects that is in Scribblenauts Unmasked. It also allows players to add powers and abilities of DC comics characters to their custom object. For an example, you can use Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) as your Base Object, then you can delete his Head and Arms and replace them with Batman's Head and Arms, then color Batman's Mask Green and his Gloves Green, then just save the Object and name it something like: "Green Lantern Batman" (or, for more hardcore fans, "In Darkest Knight Batman"). You can also Share your Objects by Uploading them to Steam/Online. The Hero Creator is not in the 3DS Version of the game, like the Object Editor in Unlimited. Gallery Stumpy Footington result.jpg|The end result can then be summoned in play by use of a custom word. Hairy Potter silly pun.jpg|A silly pun made real using the object editor. Mer-Maid silly pun.jpg|A silly pun made real using the object editor. MonsterTruck silly pun.jpg|A silly pun made real using the object editor. Necromasher fight.png|You can use color editing to make pretty good recolors! TrollFace.jpg|Here's a finished masterpiece! It's the Trolface!|link=https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sTSA_sWGM44 76D05513-27D6-409F-84FC-A2E5E0945C3D.jpeg|Steve, a character created by Geoff Johns to demonstrate how the Scribblenauts Unmasked hero creator works ruined_steve.png|Steve after jim lee ruined him object editor crazyness.jpg|some caos created using the object editor Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbpoipUpVVE Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Lists Category:Gameplay Modes